


Last Resort

by Zielregen



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay, Gay Romance, M/M, Nudity, Relationship(s), Romance, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zielregen/pseuds/Zielregen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The season 2 kids are now in high school. It's that time where people start to figure out themselves and fall in love. It's obvious that there's some chemistry between T.K. and Davis... obvious to everyone but T.K. and Davis that is. Their friends are tired of the two being so clueless so they hatch a plan to get the two together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Resort

               Takeru had just finished the most intense game of soccer in his life. The score had been tied up until the last few seconds of the game. It was only due to a last second steal and a quick sprint across the field that they had managed to score the winning shot before the bell rang, but that wasn’t why Takeru’s heart was pounding in his chest. 

               “You did it, TK! We won! We won!” Davis cheered loudly as he wrapped his arms around his blond haired buddy.

               Takeru didn’t know what to do. This wasn’t the first time his excitable pal had gotten up close and personal. Davis was a very hands-on friend. A jovial clap on the back, a friendly arm over the shoulder, a bro-tastic side-hug; these were all par for the course when dealing with the burgundy haired Digi-destined. Typically these gestures didn’t faze Takeru at all, but lately they had been making him feel a little weird. Although to be more precise, just about everything about Davis made Takeru feel a little weird. Every time Takeru glanced at Davis’s smiling face he could feel butterflies in his stomach. Every time Davis hugged him Takeru could feel his face burning bright red and his heart pounding in his chest, but perhaps the most frightening thing of all was the effect Davis’s body had on Takeru. 

               Whenever they had to change in and out of their soccer uniforms Takeru’s gaze liked to slowly drift towards the exposed lean, lithe form of his best bud’s half-dressed body. All that time he had spent going on adventures across the real world and the digital one coupled with the hours he put into practicing soccer had done wonders for Davis’s physique. Davis’s lean, toned body didn’t appear to have an ounce of fat on it. His slight, dense muscles showed through as if the lines and contours of his lithe physique were etched directly onto his tanned skin. To top it all off, Davis had the best butt Takeru had ever seen – not that he had actually scoped it out in the locker room though. Takeru could never bring himself to actually check out his pal’s exposed ass even though he desperately wanted to see those bubbly buns in all their naked glory. His nerves and fear of discovery prevented him from ever giving his pal even the briefest, passing glance once Davis’s loose boxers came off, but that didn’t mean that Takeru didn’t have an idea of just how round and full Davis’s ass was. Davis’s shiny blue soccer shorts tended to grip his impeccable rump perfectly. The sight of that fantastic ass had been forever seared into Takeru’s mind’s eye. The image of that beautiful booty kept Takeru up at night, and that wasn’t all that it kept “up.”

               “Hellooooo. Earth to TK. Can you read me?” Davis hollered annoyingly right into TK’s dazed face. 

               “What the-?” Takeru sputtered. He was so lost in his own little world that he had forgotten about the awkward victory hug. He quickly came back to reality, and upon realizing where he was and what he was doing he realized that his daydream had caused a lot of the blood that his pounding heart was pumping through his body to rush right to his groin. His dick was already well past chubbed and hovering dangerously close to flying at half-mast. 

               Takeru slumped over and shoved his hands into his pants pockets in an effort to mask the growing tent in the front of his shorts and then shot a grumpy scowl over at his excited pal. “What do you want?” He asked irritably.

               “What? I just… I was just congratulating you on a great game…? I mean. That winning shot was fantastic!” Davis murmured in reply. The complete 180 TK had just done was jarring to say the least. Davis had no idea what he could have said or done to piss TK off, but it was clear that something was eating at the blond striker. 

               “Yeah… I guess.” Takeru huffed dismissively. 

               “What is up with you, anyway? You’ve been nothing but hard to get along with lately.” Davis grumbled. It was his turn to be testy. TK could be difficult at times, but Davis had figured they had worked through their rivalry ages ago. Even when they were sworn adversaries battling it out for the right to court their mutual love interest, Kari, Takeru had never been this hard to deal with. 

               “It’s nothing… Just drop it, ok…?” Takeru murmured awkwardly.

               “We’re friends, right? If you’ve got a problem you can come to me to talk about it, right?” Davis prodded. 

“That doesn’t work if you’re my problem.” Takeru huffed grumpily. 

               The second the words were out of Takeru’s mouth he realized how awful they sounded. A look of shock spread across his face, but it was nowhere near the same type of shock that Davis was showing. Davis look as much pained as he was surprised. Takeru wanted to say something to dispel the misunderstanding, but what could he say? He didn’t even know what he was feeling let alone how to explain it. 

               “Well… fine… if that’s how you feel.” Davis slowly choked out the words. 

               Davis looked and sounded like he was choking back tears which just made Takeru feel even shittier. Takeru wanted to say or do something to console his best bud, but his brain was too busy buffering. He merely stood there with a stupid look on his face as Davis turned and stomped off towards the locker room. 

               “Wait… I didn’t…” Takeru murmured weakly, but it was too late. Davis was already too far away to hear it. 

Meanwhile a group of Takeru and Davis’s closest friends had been watching the whole scene from the bleachers. “Man… Those two are at it again!? Seriously this is getting ridiculous.” Tai scoffed.

               “Yeah. It’d be cute if it wasn’t so sad.” Kari, Tai’s younger sister, chimed in.

               “Ah, the days of youth. Like the scent of fresh lemon, you see…” Gennai remarked wistfully.

               “What’s that supposed to mean?” Tai asked the older gentleman who served as their liaison with the digital world. 

               “It doesn’t matter. Suffice to say I have an idea of how to get those two to open up to each other.” Gennai explained. He then turned to the two siblings. The grin on his face was both mischievous and conspiratory. “Here’s what I’m going to need you to do…” The older man said and then began to detail his plans to the siblings. 

               A few days later the plan was finally put into action. Everything happened so quickly that Takeru didn’t even know what hit him. One moment he was hanging out in his room, and the next moment his older brother, Matt, was dragging him off to some spa on the outskirts of town. 

               “At least tell me why I’m being dragged out to the middle of nowhere?” Takeru grumbled as he rode in the passenger seat of his older brother’s van. 

               “I told you already. Me and the others thought that you’ve been way uptight lately. We figured you could use a little something special to help you unwind.” Matt explained. 

               Takeru shot a sidelong glance at his older brother. It wasn’t that Matt’s story didn’t seem believable. It was just that there was something else there that Matt wasn’t telling him – of this Takeru was certain. Matt was being way too vague. If it was really as simple as that he wouldn’t be going out of his way to avoid answering the question directly.

               “Don’t give me that look. You’ve been insufferable these past few weeks, and… I guess you do kind of deserve a little something special after how your team did in the tournament.” Matt replied. 

               “If that’s the case then why not bring Davis along too?” Takeru pried. 

               “Dunno. He’s not my responsibility.” Matt replied flatly. 

               Now Takeru knew something was up, but he didn’t have time to press the matter further. Right before he could formulate his follow-up question, Matt pulled up in front of spa and all but shoved Takeru out onto the sidewalk. 

               Takeru sighed dejectedly as he watched his brother speed off in his band van. This whole scenario was getting sketchier by the second, but on the plus side it looked like the spa was a legit facility and not just a clever ruse to get him out of the house. The entire front of the large building was covered in large window panels that gave Takeru a clear view of the lobby. The white chairs dotting the lobby looked incredibly inviting, and even the check-in counter had a welcoming feel to it. Takeru shrugged and decided to just play along for now. 

               The lady working the desk seemed oddly familiar, but Takeru couldn’t quite put his finger on where he had seen her. Truth be told nothing about her seemed particularly out of the ordinary or even that memorable. Her face was pleasant enough although fairly unremarkable, and even her hair was an unremarkable shade of brown which was styled in an equally unremarkable short-cropped bob. The lady handed Takeru a small sheet of paper which had his itinerary printed on it and a locker key. 

               Takeru thanked her for the items and set off towards the locker room. He was content to just forget all about the check-in lady, but as he got closer to the locker room he suddenly had an epiphany. He realized why she looked so familiar. He had never met this woman before, but he had met several like her before. She had the exact same feel to her that the denizens of the digital world had. It wasn’t that the digital denizens had anything particularly strange about them – rather it was a sort of sense pf familiarity to all of them. They were all modeled off of Gennai’s coding and so each time Takeru met one it was as if meeting an old friend all over again. Although Takeru wasn’t sure why this random greeter in the physical world would give him that sensation…

               Takeru shrugged it off and glanced at the sheet of paper he had been given. The itinerary showed that he was scheduled to take a nice relaxing dip in the hot springs first. Takeru was actually quite excited about that one, but he didn’t let it show. He allowed only a slight, bemused smirk to show on his face. It had been ages since he had had the chance to just sit back and soak in the hot waters of a natural onsen. 

               Takeru made his way towards the locker room. Once there he was pleasantly surprised to find the place completely empty. It wasn’t that he was necessarily nervous about changing in front of other people, but he still preferred to have his privacy when at all possible. Secure in his solitude Takeru shed his clothes and tied a small towel around his waist. He took the time to carefully fold his clothes and place them in the locker that he had been assigned at the check in desk and then stepped out into the large, open are enclosure where a large, bubbling pool of steaming mineral water slowly simmered awaited anyone who needed to rest their weary bones, and Takeru just happened to be one such person. 

               Takeru wasn’t expecting to find anyone else there. After all, the entire resort had been empty so far. So when he heard someone excitedly shouting “Heeeeyyyyyy!” In his general direction, Takeru instinctively glanced up towards the source of the ruckus. 

               Takeru’s face burned bright red, but it wasn’t just the hot steam wafting up from below that caused it. His best bud, Davis had just emerged from the warm waters not ten feet away. The excitable, burgundy-haired youth was hopping and waving both his hands excitedly in an effort to get Takeru’s attention, and get his attention Davis had done but not for the reasons he had expected. 

               Davis was completely nude. He didn’t even have the small towel that was customarily worn while walking around the hot springs area. As such Davis’s thick dick was left to flop free as he happily bounced up and down. Time and space seemed to stretch into slow motion. Takeru’s vision zoomed in on his pal’s dick. He had long fantasized about seeing it up close and personal, but he had never dared dream he’d actually see it. Now that his pal’s package was flopping about in front of his very eyes he had no idea what to say or do. All he could do was gawk as Davis’s thick dick bobbed and swayed and Davis’s full balls bounced and swung. 

               It wasn’t until Davis had managed to splash his way across the shallow waters and sidled up directly beside Takeru that the blond Digi-destined finally snapped from his lurid trance. Takeru stood up straight and tall. His whole body went stiff as a board as he felt his pal’s arm wrap its way around his shoulder. Takeru knew he needed to seek cover somehow before other parts of him grew stiff as well. Already he could feel his own dick chubbing up beneath the cover of his small, white washcloth. 

               “I’m so glad to see you here!” Davis gushed. “Kari hooked me up with this sweet little get-away, and I’ll admit the water feels fantastic, but it’s soooo boring here alone! But now that you’re here it’s gonna be so great!” 

               Takeru knew he needed to get to cover soon. He could already tell that his towel was beginning to tent. The last thing he needed was for Davis to see his rod standing at attention. Takeru didn’t know how Davis would take it, and he didn’t intend to find out. 

               Takeru quickly ducked out from under Davis’s arm and plopped down in the shallow water. He didn’t even bother to remove his tiny towel first. He merely sat down on the small, sub-aquatic stone bench with the towel still wrapped around his waist. 

               Davis was shocked at his pal’s sudden disappearing act. He glanced down at his pal and furrowed his brow questioningly. “Hey. Are you ok? You look a little flustered.” Davis asked. 

               “I’m fine. I just thought the water looked so nice, yanno? I just couldn’t wait to get down and really soak. You know what I mean?” Takeru sputtered awkwardly. He tried to put on his most convincing contented face, but his expression came across as pained. His smile was obviously forced, and try as he might he just couldn’t bring himself to look at his pal. His eyes kept darting this way and that. It wasn’t that Takeru wasn’t trying to look Davis in the eyes as he spoke. If anything being able to gaze upon Davis’s face would have helped soothe his nerves, but the problem was that now that he was seated, Davis’s dick was hanging at eye level. Try as he might, Takeru would have to stare up past Davis’s dick to see his face, and the pull of that fantastic piece was too much for him to resist. Try as he might Takeru’s gaze kept slowly drifting back towards Davis’s thick dick and nice, big low-hangers. Takeru’s gaze kept drifting slowly towards his pal’s bait and tackle and then immediately snapping back to the other side like an old-school typewriter. 

               “You sure…? You seem a little jumpy today…” Davis murmured. He eyed Takeru’s face for a moment as if mulling something over. 

               “I-I’m fine… perfectly fine. Honest. I’m fine…” Takeru sputtered. He was still completely unable to bring himself to look at his pal which did little to give credence to his claim. It was obvious that Davis wasn’t buying one word of it. 

               “You’re bright red! Do you have a fever or something?” Davis asked. It was clear that he was genuinely worried about his pal which just made Takeru feel even shittier, but what could he do? It wasn’t like Takeru could just stand up and confess that he was popping one mother of a boner right now, could he? How would Davis react if he knew that the whole reason Takeru was so jumpy lately was because he had been sprouting more wood than Fangorn Forest? 

               “It’s just the steam. T-that’s all… It’s just the heat.” Takeru sputtered nervously.  He gave up trying to look at his pal altogether and instead focused his gaze at his own lap. Even through the choppy water he could clearly see his own dick poking straight up underneath the makeshift miniskirt. 

               Davis waded through the shallow water so that he was now standing directly in front of his reticent pal. He put his hands on his hips and stared down at his buddy as he tried to take stock of the situation. Davis was eager to help, but what he didn’t realize was that he was already making matters worse. His position and his stern pose put his package mere inched from Takeru’s face. 

               Try as he might, Takeru still couldn’t resist the urge to stare at his pal’s cock. It was just so amazingly huge and sexy, and it was right there! Takeru’s mouth felt dry. His throat felt tight. He fantasized about how that spectacular dong would feel against his lips and taste against his tongue. Takeru’s dick gave a tremble of excitement and anticipation. It was actually a good thing that his towel was so thoroughly soaked at the moment because otherwise Takeru’s steady seepage of pre would be positively drenching his cloth.

               Davis seemed to have an idea. Takeru could practically hear the telltale “ding” as the metaphorical lightbulb lit up above Davis’s head. Once the idea got into his mind, Davis wasted no time in putting his plan into action. It was just like always. The second Davis got an idea he acted on it. Takeru had no time to react. One second Davis was just standing there staring down at him, and the next second Davis was straddling his lap. Takeru’s face burned brighter. His heart pounded in his chest. He could feel the beads of sweat rolling down his face. The heat from the simmering pool wasn’t really to blame, but the real culprit was no less steamy. 

               Davis’s face was so close to Takeru’s own. His lips were scant millimeters from Takeru’s own. It took every fiber of willpower in Takeru’s being to not lean forward and plant his lips squarely on Davis’s own. Takeru’s heart began to pound even harder as he felt the soft caress of Davis’s hand against his cheek. 

               Davis stared intently into Takeru’s eyes as he softly caressed his friend’s cheek. His brow furrowed once more as if he was thinking about something. It was clear he had something to say. Takeru was so excited that he couldn’t even bring himself to breathe lest he ruin the moment. 

               “You’re so hot…” Davis muttered under his breath. 

               Takeru could barely contain his excitement. Could it be? Did Davis really feel the same way? As excited as he was, he dared not say or do anything, and even if he had wanted to he couldn’t do anything anyway. He was in such a surreal state of euphoria and panic that his body had shut down. He was running on autopilot as his brain desperately tried to buffer. The influx of conflicting emotions had completely overloaded his mind. 

               “Wh-what…?” Takeru managed the murmur. 

               “Your face…” Davis replied. 

               Takeru swallowed hard, but it did nothing to clear the lump that formed in his throat. He tried to reply “You, too.” But all he managed was “Y-you…” 

               “You’re burning up.” Davis explained. 

               Takeru was flying on cloud nine, but he suddenly came crashing down to earth with enough force to shatter his psyche. He felt like his emotions had taken a steel-toed boot to the balls. The sheer force of his emotional whiplash had almost caused him to double over. Once the euphoria had cleared from his mind, the panic was free to completely take over. Takeru quickly realized how compromising his position was. Davis was straddling his lap. Davis’s fantastic dick was so close to his own. The only thing separating his nuts from Davis’s own big, full balls was a paper thin sheet of low-grade cotton. There was scarcely a millimeter of warm water separating Takeru’s rigid shaft and Davis’s own flaccid chubby. At any moment Davis’s dick could have bumped against Takeru’s own and the whole jig would have been up. 

               “O-oh course I’m burning up! I’m soaking in a freakin’ smoldering soup pot!” Takeru shouted indignantly. His outburst was so loud and so sudden that it caused his pal to recoil in shock. Davis came dangerously close to toppling over just from his own reaction, and Takeru quickly finished the job. He uttered a disgusted “Geez!” and shoved Davis clean off his lap. The burgundy-haired Digi-destined was sent toppling straight back into the steaming pool. 

               Takeru didn’t even give Davis a chance to recover. As soon as Davis was off his lap Takeru stood up and stomped away from the pool in a huff. Takeru used his feigned disgust to cover his true intentions. With Davis underwater, Takeru was free to slip out of the water and escape the hot springs without Davis getting a glimpse of his rigid boner standing at attention underneath his towel. 

               The image of Davis’s lips so close to his own and the image of Davis’s fantastic cock and balls was seared into his mind. The images kept replaying in his mind over and over. Takeru could hardly believe he had come so close to blowing his cover and his load. Had he been just a little more in control of his actions he may have actually gone through with it and kissed his best bud. The only thing that had saved him from that shame and humiliation was his own petrification. 

               Takeru was as disgusted with himself as he was relieved, but he wasn’t out of the woods yet. The images still haunted him. They still made his gut lurch and his cock tremble. Despite how shaken he was, his dick was still rock hard. That was the hottest thing that had ever happened to him, and had the situation been just a little bit different it could have been one of the best experiences in his life instead of the worst. Even now as he struggled to get his nerves under control Takeru couldn’t help but fantasize about how things may have gone had Davis actually felt the same way.

               Meanwhile Davis quickly clambered his way out of the water. He went to chase after Takeru, but the sheer speed at which his pal had bolted from the pool had made Davis reconsider. It was clear that Takeru wanted to be left alone, and what could he even say if he caught up? Davis sighed and flopped dejectedly down on the stone bench and began planning his next move.

               Takeru stumbled into the locker room and hastily shut the door behind him. He leaned back against the door and took a moment to collect his thoughts and steady his breathing. His heart was still racing and his dick was still throbbing, but at least his nerves were beginning to settle a bit. He hated bolting on Davis like that, but it was better than the alternative.

               Once Takeru finally relaxed enough that he felt confident in his ability to walk without stumbling over his own feet, he made his way back towards his locker. His legs still felt weak and shaky, but at least they were holding up… for the most part anyway. 

               Takeru took a brief detour to grab a new towel from the stack and chuck his soaked one into the hamper before heading back to his locker. The warm, dry towel felt fantastic against his bare skin and actually helped calm his frazzled nerves even further. Already his dick was starting to deflate, and his shaking was beginning to subside. 

               Takeru was about to get dressed once more, but his eyes fell upon the small itinerary the lady at the desk had given him. The little laminated sheet of paper listed his next event as a private massage. Takeru said a silent prayer of thanks to whoever might be listening. That massage sounded like exactly what the doctor ordered. Not only would he be in the impersonal company of a trained professional, but a nice massage would help soothe his stiff muscles and frayed nerves. 

               As Takeru read more of the itinerary he noticed another little byline about the massage. The sheet suggested he not get dressed before heading into the massage. Takeru shrugged and put his still-folded clothes back into his locker. This little additional info didn’t surprise him at all. He knew enough about massages to know that they worked better if your skin was exposed, and he was a lot more comfortable about being nude in front of a complete stranger than he was about being buck naked in front of his best bro. 

               Takeru made sure his towel was secure around his waist and then peeked out into the main hallway. Once he was sure the coast was clear he quickly but quietly trotted across the hall to the door marked “Massage Room 3.” He wasn’t at all surprised to find the room completely empty. It made sense seeing as he was way ahead of schedule. He expected the massage therapist would be along in another ten minutes or so. 

               Takeru flopped face-down on the comfy, padded bench and let himself get lost in his own thoughts. His mind was racing. So much had happened these past few days. He still couldn’t get the image of Davis’s cute face mere inches from his own out of his mind, and he definitely couldn’t get the image of Davis’s fantastic cock hovering right before his eyes out either. Takeru could feel his dick chubbing up again just thinking about his pal’s fantastic piece. 

               Takeru shook the images from his head and focused instead on clearing his mind. The last thing he needed was to pop a woody while waiting for the spa worker to show up. They would be quite embarrassing to try and explain. Fortunately clearing his head was a lot easier than he had expected, and soon he found himself drifting into a semi-conscious daze. He wasn’t sure how long he was in that state. It wasn’t until he heard latch on the door behind him click and the door slowly creak open that Takeru slowly begin to shake himself free of the fog that had settled over his mind. 

               “Sorry. I got here a little early.” Takeru murmured groggily. He was so comfortable that he didn’t even bother lifting his head up from the doughnut shaped pillow that he had his face buried in. 

               “Nah. If anything I’m a little late.” The new arrival said cheerily. 

               Something about the voice was so familiar that it made the hairs on the back of Takeru’s neck stand on edge. He was sure that he knew that voice, but the only person he could think of who spoke like that was…

               Takeru suddenly propped himself up on his elbows and stared into the mirrored wall in front of him. Sure enough he could see the reflection of his best bud in the mirror. Davis was standing directly behind him with his trademark grin on his face. Like Takeru, Davis was wearing nothing more than a small towel wrapped around his waist. The towel rested so low on Davis’s hips that Takeru could see a little bit of burgundy bush poking up over the edge of the fabric. Takeru tried his best not to stare – he really did – but his eyes were drawn to the noticeable bump of Davis’s dick. Davis’s fat cock pressed against the front of his towel in such a way that Takeru could actually make out the exact size and shape of it through the thin fabric. Blood once again began to rush to Takeru’s face. He knew he needed to do something fast or he’d bone up all over again.

               “W-What are you doing here!” Takeru squeaked. 

               Davis cocked an eyebrow questioningly at his pal, but didn’t seem at all put off at his friend’s accusatory outburst. He merely shrugged and casually replied, “Massage Room 3. This is where I am scheduled.” 

               “B-But….. But I’M scheduled for room 3!” Takeru sputtered in reply. 

               Davis was just about to reply when a familiar male voice came on over the PA system. Both boys were sure they knew the speaker, but the static and metallic distortion made it just warbly enough that they weren’t entirely sure who was speaking. 

               “Attention spa guests.” The voice announced dramatically. “I regret to inform you that due to budget cuts there will be no massagists working today. We have taken the liberty of scheduling two people per room and including an introductory pamphlet on proper massage technique. We invite you to read up and practice what you have learned on you partner. That is all. Have a nice session and enjoy your stay at our illustrious establishment.”

               “What!? That can’t be right!” Takeru shouted at the PA system, but of course there was no reply. 

               “That sounds kind of fun, actually.” Davis remarked, but Takeru paid him no mind. He quickly snatched the little pamphlet off the table next to the massage bench and began thumbing through the booklet. Each page featured a pair blue polygonal figures demonstrating the massage technique. Each page showed a different pose and technique; each page more lurid than the last; each post more lewd than the last; each description more erotic than the last. 

               “But… But…” Takeru sputtered as he stared at the first page. It showed two figures, both obviously male. One figure was lying back on the bed while the other straddled over top of him. The top figure’s hand slowly caressed the inside of the bottom figure’s thigh. Takeru’s imagination began to run wild. He could practically see the top figure’s hand slowly gliding up his partner’s thigh. Takeru’s gaze fixated on that hand and that lewd motion. He could practically see the hand begin to gently stroke the sensitive swath of flesh where the thigh met the groin. Takeru’s palms felt sweaty. His hands shook. His throat felt dry. His face burned bright red. His cock stirred to life with renewed vigor. 

               “I- I can’t…” Takeru stuttered as he flipped to the next page. In this diagram the top figure was leaning in even closer to the bottom figure. The top figure’s hands gently caressed the lower figure’s masculine pecs. Their faces were so close together that Takeru could practically see their lips touching as if the two featureless figures were sharing an intense and passionate kiss. 

               “what… the… f-” Takeru gasped as he flipped to the next page. His voice was so weak and airy that his words were scarcely more than a whisper. The image on the third page was positively pornographic. The top figure straddled the lower figure’s hips as if he was riding a horse. The lower figure dug his fingertips into the soft, supple flesh of the top figure’s round, beefy muscle booty. The lower figure’s hands pulled the top’s butt cheeks apart so that Takeru had a clear view of where the tight little hole of the blue man’s ass should be. 

               Of course the blue polygons had no ass hole and they had merely smooth bulges where their genitalia should be, but Takeru’s overcharged imagination was happy to fill in the blanks. He could practically see the top figure’s tight little hole twitching in anticipation. He could practically see the bottom figure’s huge, rock-hard cock shuddering in anticipation as it slowly drifted closer and closer to that cute little pucker. Takeru’s hands shook as he watched that huge, imaginary cock slide closer and closer to that invisible hole until the two erogenous zones were touching. Takeru had to stifle a horny little whimper as he watched the fat cock sliding deeper and deeper into the blue figure’s tight ass. Takeru’s lips trebled. His throat was so dry that he felt like he could die of thirst, but it wasn’t water that he wanted filling his mouth and sliding down his throat. 

               “I-I can’t do this!” Takeru shouted suddenly. He flung the pamphlet as hard as he could against the far wall. The booklet soared through the air and collided with the mirror with a dull _plap_. Takeru sat there atop the bench and huffed and shuddered. He stared back at his reflection and marveled at the mess he had become. His face was as red as a tomato. His body shook like a leaf, and his dick… his dick stood straight up like a flagpole. Warm, wet pre seeped through the top of the sizeable tent. 

               The color soon drained from Takeru’s face as he realized that Davis was staring right at him. There was no way that Takeru’s pal hadn’t seen the pronounced boner pointing straight up from his crotch. There was no way Davis hadn’t realized what had happened, but it didn’t show on Davis’s face. The tanned Digi-destined merely stared at Takeru sympathetically and placed his hands reassuringly on Takeru’s shoulders. 

“It’s OK, TK. It’s not that hard.” Davis gently reassured his pal, but his words weren’t that soothing. For starters things were about as ‘hard’ as they could physically get for Takeru. 

               “But… But…” Takeru stammered. He couldn’t even collect his scattered thoughts enough to make an attempt at making a good comeback. 

               “You’re so stiff.” Davis commented. Takeru’s face turned another shade of red. His hands instinctively shot down towards his crotch to provide another layer of cover to block his raging boner from view. 

               “Let me take care of that for you.” Davis added. His voice was so sweet and innocent that Takeru’s defenses began to crumble. Takeru slowly began to let his hands fall away from his crotch and let his tent fly free. His mind was rushing with thoughts of just how Davis planned on helping him with his stiffness. Takeru’s overactive imagination started playing scenes of Davis kneeling down before him. Takeru imagined Davis’s lips wrapped around his cock. Takeru imagined his pal’s big, soulful, warm brown eyes staring longingly up at him as Davis sensually slurped and sucked his rigid cock. 

               “Wow. I can tell you’ve got a lot of kinks.” Davis comment aloud as he stared down at Takeru’s exposed upper body. Takeru didn’t know what to say to that. Was there some way that Davis had seen the images flooding into his mind? Could Davis somehow know about the lewd, lurid images swirling around in Takeru’s mind? 

                “Here. Lay down on your stomach. I want to work on your backside first.” Davis suggested. Takeru did as he was instructed, but all the while his mind ran with even more lewd ideas. He imagined Davis gently kneading his full, bubbly booty. He imagined Davis pulling his pale, white cheeks apart and sensually running his tongue across freshly exposed crevasse. Takeru could practically feel Davis’s warm, wet tongue grazing across his sensitive hole. Takeru was so into his erotic daydream that he was actually a little surprised when Davis started to rub his shoulders and not his ass. 

               “See, TK? It’s just like how we do it on the sidelines.” Davis commented as he gently rubbed the muscles clustered around Takeru’s shoulder blades. Davis then suddenly dug his thumb hard against a knot in Takeru’s muscles. It didn’t hurt, but the suddenly pressure made Takeru wince in spite of himself. 

               “Wow. You should consider getting massages more often. I have never seen kinks this bad.” Davis said as he continued to loosen up the knot in Takeru’s muscle. 

               Takeru slowly started to understand what Davis had meant earlier. When Davis had mentioned how stiff Takeru was he had been referring to Takeru’s tense body. When Davis had said he wanted to work on Takeru’s back he had actually been saying he wanted to give Takeru a backrub. The kinks Davis was talking about were actually just the tough knots of muscle on Takeru’s back. Takeru was both relieved and let down. His lewd daydreams had been more than just a result of his overcharged libido. Takeru had honestly wished those scenes could come true. He longed to be more than just friends with his best pal, but it looked like things weren’t going to play out that way. Takeru let out a dejected sigh. He hadn’t meant for it to be so loud, but apparently it was loud enough that Davis could hear it.  

               “There you go. Feels pretty nice, right, TK?” Davis asked. 

               Takeru again felt the sting of misinterpreted gestures. Davis always assumed the best. That was one of his most endearing traits, but it could also be incredibly infuriating at times. Still… Takeru had to admit that the rub did feel pretty nice. As he felt his pal’s fingers gently dig into his tense muscles Takeru could feel his fears and anxieties begin to loosen up right alongside his muscles. It wasn’t long before another sigh escaped Takeru’s lips, but this sigh was every bit as contented as Davis had assumed the first one to be. 

               “You’ve been really tense lately. I hope this helps you relax a bit.” Davis said. He began to make casual conversation as he gently worked out the tough spots in Takeru’s back. Takeru had heard this same lecture before, but he was too relaxed at the moment to mount a proper defense. 

               “Mm… sorry…” Takeru murmured softly.

               “Hehe. No need to apologize, TK.” Davis replied brightly. He took a moment to shift his hands lower and start work on loosening up another patch of muscles. His touch had the desired effect and Takeru let out another contented sigh. Davis smirked as he watched his best bud resting so calmly before him. Davis savored the moment, but he knew this was as good a time as any for him to make his move. 

               “I’ve been a little worried about you. I know things have been rough lately, and I just wanted you to know that you’re my best friend. I want you to feel comfortable telling me anything. I want you to know that no matter what you tell me I’ll still be your friend, ok?” Davis said. Normally these words would have put Takeru on high alert, but the Davis said them so sweetly and Takeru had already reached a borderline euphoric state from the expert massage. Takeru was content to just silently lay there as Davis worked over his muscles. 

               Takeru had no idea how long the rubbing had lasted. Before he knew it Davis’s hands had worked their way down from his shoulders, across his back, and down towards his butt. Takeru found himself hoping that Davis would take a moment to actually play with his cheeks even if just a little, but it was not to be. Takeru felt his pal’s hands leave his backside. There was an awkward moment where Takeru waited for any sign as to what was to happen next. 

               Finally Davis broke the silence. “I’m ready to work on your front now. When you’re ready go ahead and flip over.” He said softly.

               Takeru was still feeling so relaxed from the massage that he hardly noticed how calm and gently Davis was being in asking. Even so, Takeru still couldn’t bring himself to roll over. The massage had relaxed most of his body, but it had kept his erection going full tilt. Takeru knew that as soon as he flipped over his boner would be plainly on display. There would be no way to hide it, and there was no way Davis could overlook it. 

               “There’s no rush. When you’re ready, TK.” Davis said softly. 

               Takeru knew he would never have another chance like this, and the longer he waited, the more awkward it was going to be. So he took a second to steel his resolve. Takeru took a deep breath and slowly began to roll over. Takeru clenched his eyes shut tight as he got into position. His face burned bright red. His dick stood straight up underneath his towel. He waited anxiously for any response from his pal, but none seemed to be forthcoming. 

               Takeru tensed up briefly as he felt his pal’s hands once again reach his shoulders, but he slowly began to relax as he felt Davis once again gently working the knots out of his muscles. 

               “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Davis said gently as he continued to rub Takeru’s shoulders.  Takeru hesitated for a moment, but as Davis’s expert massage steadily helped him unwind Takeru was finally able to nod in agreement. 

               Takeru had no idea how long Davis had been rubbing his chest and shoulders, but it felt like it was all too soon when Davis’s hands left his body. “Hey. I want you to open your eyes.” Davis said gently. Takeru resisted for a moment, but he slowly began to unclench his eyes. His eyelids slowly fluttered open, and once his eyes were open he was greeted to the sight of his pal’s face mere inches from his own. 

               Davis had positioned himself so that he was on his hands and knees directly over top of his blond pal. His entire body hovered mere inches from Takeru’s own. Takeru could practically feel the warmth emanating from his pal’s body. Davis’s entire presence flooded Takeru’s senses. Davis had an uncharacteristic, furtive grin on his face, and his cheeks had a faint rosy tint to them which just made him look even cuter than normal. 

               Davis didn’t give any more verbal instructions. He merely  gave a quick glance towards his lower body and nodded to indicate that Takeru should look. Takeru struggled with his conflicting desires for a moment. He wanted to stare into Davis’s warm, brown eyes for however long he was able, but he knew better than to keep Davis waiting. 

               Takeru’s gaze slowly drifted lower the tanned expanse of his buddy’s toned torso. Takeru’s dick gave a slight shudder of excitement as his eyes fell upon Davis’s defined pecs. Takeru could feel his heart pounding harder as his eyes traced a path down the slight grooves and ridges of Davis’s abs. 

               Takeru’s breath caught in his throat at what he saw next. Davis had shirked his towel and was now straddling Takeru. Davis’s knees dug into the bench on either side of Takeru’s hips, but that wasn’t what really caught Takeru’s eye. Davis’s fat cock was fully boned. The rigid shaft poked straight out and hovered scant millimeters above Takeru’s tummy. 

               Takeru glanced back up at his pal’s face. He was too shocked to speak. Davis grinned back sheepishly and explained, “I wanted to tell ya for a while. I wasn’t sure how you’d take it, but it looks like you feel the same way, am I right?” 

               Takeru couldn’t speak. He could merely nod silently as he stared up at his pal’s grinning face. Davis’s sheepish grin steadily spread into a large, beaming smile. He moved so fast that Takeru wasn’t even sure what was happening. Even as he felt Davis’s lips against his own he could barely process it. He merely laid there with a vacant look in his eyes and his mouth slightly open as Davis threw himself wholeheartedly into a one-sided kiss. Slowly Takeru began to allow himself to relax enough to return the favor. His motions were stiff and awkward at first. His lips didn’t seem to want to follow his commands. He wasn’t even succeeding in hitting Davis’s lips half the time, but the more he got into it the better he did. Soon he was returning the kiss with just as much passion as Davis was giving it. 

               Takeru’s hands slowly snaked their way around his buddy’s back. He had hugged his pal before but never like this. This was something else entirely. It was as if Davis’s very skin surged with electricity. Takeru could feel the energy coursing through his fingertips as he dug them into his friends back. 

               Takeru was actually the first one to take things to the next step. He was beyond having inhibitions at his point. He snaked his tongue past his friend’s lips. His tongue met Davis’s own. Davis soon began to return the favor. The two lover’s tongues bumped and glided against one another as the lover passionately made out. 

               Takeru’s hands steadily drifted lower and lower down his best bud’s back. Soon he could feel those glorious round and firm masses of booty in the palm of his hands. They felt every bit as fantastic as he had hoped. He dug his fingertips into Davis’s supply booty as he gently nibbled on Davis’s lower lip. The whole thing was so fantastic that Takeru never wanted it to end. He wanted to stay forever just lying there intertwined passionately with his best friend and lover, but suddenly Davis began to pull back. Takeru stared up at his buddy’s grinning face. Davis’s cheeks were just as flushed and red as Takeru’s own. 

               “There’s so much more I want to share with you.” Davis murmured breathlessly. He then once more gestured for Takeru to look downward and asked, “Can I see it?”

               It didn’t take Davis long to realize what Davis was asking. Takeru noticed immediately that he still had his towel. Takeru glanced back up at Davis and nodded emphatically. There was no way Takeru was going to get cold feet now. He wanted nothing more than to share everything with his best friend. 

               Takeru never would have believed such a thing possible, but Davis’s huge grin managed to spread even wider. Davis slowly crawled back along the bench until he was staring down at Takeru’s tent. He looked like a kid on Christmas as he stared excitedly down at his buddie’s bulge. Davis slowly pulled the towel back. His expression slowly changed from a look of pure glee to a gaze of sheer awe as his pal’s cock slowly came into view.

               “It’s so beautiful…” Davis murmured softly as he marveled at his pal’s package. Takeru’s long, slender dick was the same milky white as the rest of his body. The shaft was completely smooth all the way up to the tip. Even though Takeru’s cock was as hard as it could possibly get only the top half of the pinkish head poked out past the edge of his thick foreskin. 

               “You don’t have to say that…” Takeru muttered awkwardly.

               “But I mean it. It’s beautiful. Just like you’re beautiful.” Davis replied. 

               “You’re being a dweeb.” Takeru mumbled, but it was clear by the grin on his face that he enjoyed the compliment. 

               “I guess that makes me your dweeb.” Davis replied cheerily. 

               “And I guess that makes me yours.” Takeru replied with a giddy chuckle. 

               Davis beamed brighter than ever as he crawled his way back up to where he could once again gaze into his lover’s eyes. No words were exchanged between the two. None were needed. Once Davis was once again in position the two lovers resumed their passionate kisses, but this time there was another action involved. 

               The two lover’s exposed cocks rubbed against one another. Davis’s cock was not quite as long as Takeru’s but it had Takeru’s smooth, slender rod beat for girth. Davis’s fat cock pressed down upon Takeru’s own. Davis’s huge, full balls weighed down upon Takeru’s smaller nuts. The two lovers’ breaths came out as passionate moans and gasps during the brief seconds they had between passionate kisses. Takeru dug his hands against the soft, supple mass of Davis’s firm, bubbly booty. He could feel the defined mass of Davis’s glutes flexing underneath his fingertips each time Davis rocked his hips forward and ground his sensitive cock against the underside of Takeru’s own rigid shaft.

               With each passing second their breaths grew shorter. Their moans grew louder. Their kisses grew more and more intense. Takeru could barely focus on anything other than how fantastic he felt. He wanted to make this moment last forever, but the events leading up to this moment were already taking their toll on his stamina. His dick was far more sensitive than ever in his life. His cock trembled and lurched. It took every ounce of willpower he could muster just to keep from cumming. It took every fiber of his being not to just cry out and start spurting right then and there. 

               Davis was not much better off. Takeru’s fervent moans and cries were music to his ears. He would have never imagined TK could sound so cute or so sexy. With each whine, whimper, and coo that escaped Takeru’s lips. Davis found himself getting closer and closer to cumming. Davis could feel the trembles and shudders coursing through Takeru’s cock as he ground his dick against Takeru’s own. It was clear to him that neither of them would last much longer. 

               “I’m ready.” Davis whispered huskily into Takeru’s ear. 

               “Me… too…” Takeru gasped his reply. 

               The two lovers cried out. Their cocks lurched. Spunk erupted from their dicks in unison. They both came again and again. Neither one had ever come so many times and shot such heavy loads before. The thick, heavy combined loads spewed forth and splattered against Takeru’s chest. The thick, sticky liquid felt so fantastic against his bare flesh. By the time they both had cum as much as they were able, the puddle of spunk covered much of Takeru’s chest and abs. 

               The two lovers were exhausted and sexually spent, but they weren’t ready to throw in the towel just yet. The lure of the warm pool of jizz forming on his chest was too much for Takeru. He pulled one of his hands away from his boyfriend’s booty and gently ran his fingertips through the muck. His whole body felt so fantastic that it was like his skin was bristling with electricity. Even just the feeling of his fingertips against his cum-covered chest was borderline orgasmic. 

               Takeru lifted his fingers up to his lips and gently lapped at the spunk which clung to his fingertips. The taste of cum was new to him, but at that moment the combined mass of his and his lover’s spunk was the greatest thing ever. He couldn’t wait to share it. 

               Takeru kept the wad on his tongue and pulled his lover in for another passionate kiss. Their lips met. Their tongues once more begun to rub against one another, but this time there was something extra added to the mix. The mellow taste of their combined loads filled their mouths. The wad of spunk churned and bubbled as the lover’s tongues stirred the sticky goop into a warm froth. 

               Eventually the spunk dissolved into nothing amidst the constant waves of saliva. The two lovers broke apart from their passionate embrace soon after. They were both exhausted and euphoric. They didn’t know what to do, but they knew they needed a break.

               “So… what now…?” Takeru murmured softly as he nuzzled against the nape of Davis’s neck.

               “Who says we have to do anything?” Davis responded. He pointed meekly towards the clock on the wall and added, “We’ve got the room for another hour. Let’s just spend that time enjoying each other’s company.” 

               “Mmm… I’d like that.” Takeru replied softly. The two lovers nuzzled up even closer against each other and drifted off into a euphoric post-coital daze.

               Meanwhile in a small security room on the opposite side of the establishment, Gennai grinned as he stared at the sleeping lovers on the small screen of one of the many CC TVs that lined the wall in front of him. He had enjoyed the show not just because it was a tender, heartwarming moment but because his brilliant plan had actually worked.  Gennai was content to just sit there and bask in the good vibes that came from witnessing young love firsthand, but the sound of the door opening took his attention from the screen.

               “So how’s Operation Lovebird coming along?” Tai asked. 

               “Spledid!” Gennai replied. “You just missed it. They confessed their mutual feelings just like I said they would.”

               “Really!?” Tai replied. He dashed forward and peered into the screens. It didn’t take him long to spot the dozing lovers. A small smirk played at the corner of his lips. Takeru and Davis were an adorable pair. Seeing them cuddled up in each other’s arms made Tai feel all warm and fuzzy… but then he noticed something else about the scene that caused some other feelings to rise up in him. 

               Takeru and Davis were completely nude. Their slim bods and chubbed up cocks were openly on display… and then there was that large splatter on Takeru’s chest. There was only one thing that could be.

               “Uh… hey, Gennai… just how long were you watching them? You didn’t see the whole thing… did you?” Tai asked nervously.

               Gennai didn’t respond. He merely stared at the screen which displayed the two snoozing love bird. The serene smile on his lips never faltered for a second. 

               “Dude… gross…” Tai groaned. 


End file.
